


Neck Bare, Eyes Wide

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bares his neck and you know he trusts you with this. “It’s okay”, he whisperes, “go for it”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neck Bare, Eyes Wide

He bares his neck and you know  
he trusts you with this.  
“It’s okay”, he whisperes, “go for it”.  
You briefly wonder how far you would come  
if he asked,  
how much you would do  
for a kiss.  
His pupils are blown wide  
as you bite into the skin,  
as his blood pours into your mouth,  
sweet, like your mama’s smile,  
like a summer day you will never see,  
like the first rays of sunshine  
you miss the most.  
He moans and you kiss his neck,  
licking two small holes your fangs have left.  
You ask him to bite you back,  
and he’s surprised,  
but he doesn’t attack your neck  
as you expected him to.  
He draws blood with his fangs gently,  
as if trying not to break you,  
even though he knows you’re anything  
but breakable.  
His hair is soft and he tries to be  
so gentle, taking it slow,  
making a low sound  
at the back of his throat,  
like he’s been waiting for this.  
for so long.  
His arms are strong around you  
and he draws back with a sly grin  
and asks:  
“So, are we, like, dating?”  
You cannot hate him  
for ruining the moment  
so you kiss him and smile


End file.
